Trébol Flotante
by KyuremKing
Summary: Al Reino de la Pica no le gusta que sus traidores escapen, ahora Lily deberá enfrentar a este misterioso enemigo si quiere proteger a las personas que le importan.


**Aviso: Este capítulo contiene spoilers del manga, así que lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**Personaje hablando: "…."**

**Pensamientos de personaje: "(…)"**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Black Clover no me pertenece a mí, ese derecho pertenece a Yūki Tabata.**

**Este fanfic no está relacionado con Pica demoniaca, pero si no lo has leído te agradecería si lo leyeses y dejes opinión en los comentarios.**

**Feliz año nuevo a todos.**

* * *

**Trébol Flotante**

Gastón se apoyó en un árbol para descansar, atravesar la zona mágica había sido difícil, le había gastado bastante magia para protegerse y varias veces había sido herido cuando perdió el control. Si eso no fuese suficiente, lord Dante lo había castigado debido al escape del prisionero, por lo que su brazo derecho estaba completamente destrozado y si no volvía con su misión cumplida, no permitiría que su brazo fuese sanado y tendrían que cortarlo.

Como era posible que ese traidor de Ralph lograse atravesar la zona mágica, huir al reino del Trébol después de años de estar prisionero con su magia siendo drenada y cada día siendo torturado para que soltase la información que necesitaban.

Pero eso no era importante ahora, debía recuperar el rastro lo antes posible y encontrarlo, por eso, saco una vieja camiseta en mal estado, con manchas de sangre y su grimorio floto a su lado.

Chi no mahō: Razaro no ashiato.

La sangre de la camisa se desprendió y formó un par de huellas, que empezaron a moverse por sí solas en dirección al sur. Con este hechizo podría rastrear a Ralph mientras estuviese vivo o llevase poco tiempo muerto.

Camino a través del bosque siguiendo las huellas, después de un tiempo del bosque empezó a hacerse menos espeso y pudo ver un pueblo con un enorme cráneo con apariencia demoniaca. Pero antes de dirigirse al pueblo, lanzó otro hechizo para evitar ser descubierto.

Buraddomajikku: Dorankufogu

Una neblina roja cubrió rápidamente el pueblo y Gastón entró en el siguiendo las huellas. Gracias a su magia estas personas estaban confundidas y se movían sin rumbo fijo. No tardó mucho en llegar a lo que parecía ser una pequeña Iglesia en la que entró por la puerta que estaba abierta.

En su interior pudo ver a varios niños y un hombre que habían sido afectados por su magia, pero el siguió las huellas, que entraron por debajo de una puerta y al abrirla encontró a la persona que buscaba acostada en una cama durmiendo.

Su grimorio flotó junto a él preparándose para lanzar un hechizo, pero una voz femenina que vino de detrás de el lo detuvo.

"No sé quién eres, ni lo que le has hecho a los niños pero quiero que lo deshagas en este mismo instante" Gastón podía sentir la magia de esta persona preparándose para atacarlo si era necesario.

"(¿Quién es esta mujer?, ella debería haber sido afectada por mi magia)" Si no fuera porque era importante que esta misión se mantuviese en secreto, Gastón habría atacado a la mujer, pero esta vez debía negociar.

"Este hombre es un criminal muy peligroso, mi deber es devolverlo a mi país para que sea juzgado. Siento haber usado mi magia sobre la gente de su pueblo, pero no podía permitir que este hombre escapase, cuando haya asegurado que está completamente restringido desharé mi magia" El explicó a la mujer, girándose para mirarla a la cara, cerró su grimorio demostrando que no planeaba atacarla y… ese fue su error.

* * *

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar fue golpeado por un ataque mágico desde su lado derecho dañando más su brazo, atravesó la pared lanzándole fuera de la iglesia y aterrizó en el suelo completamente mojado. La mujer salió de la casa con su grimorio abierto y con varias burbujas de agua flotando a su alrededor.

Gastón se levantó lentamente, ese ataque había sido más fuerte de lo que esperaba y estaba seguro de que había dislocado su brazo. "(Atacó de la nada, ¿Usó la mana zone, es una noble?)" "Señorita, no sé qué es lo que ese criminal le haya contado, pero le aseguró que es mentira, por favor debo cumplir con mi trabajo por el bien de todos" Intentó Gastón convencer a la mujer.

Pero la mujer lo ignoró y volvió a atacar.

**Mizu no sōzō no mahō: Seijin no bakuhatsu-tekina namida.**

Gastón rodó evitando el impacto de la burbuja que le lanzó, pero el ataque no había terminado y las gotas que salpicaron atravesaron su pierna derecha. Aunque las gotas eran pequeñas dolía bastante.

"(Ella no va a escucharme, no me queda más remedio que atacar, pero no puedo usar el poder demoníaco, sino entonces seré rápidamente descubierto por los caballeros de este reino)"

**Chi no mahō: Niku no toge**

Varios pinchos salieron del suelo y se ramificaron como si fueran árboles produciendo más pinchos, la mujer saltó y creó una plataforma de agua para mantenerse en el aire pero no salió ilesa ya que gracias a la ramificación de las espinas su pierna izquierda había sido alcanzada por el ataque y sangraba.

**Blood kurieishon Magic: Hantinguhebi**

Las serpientes de sangre empezaron a perseguir a la mujer, que flotaba con su plataforma de agua, esquivó varias de ellas pero una la atrapó y empezó a apretar su cuerpo para asfixiarla. La mujer luchaba por liberarse pero era inútil y empezaba a quedarse sin aire.

Gastón observó a la mujer que cada vez se movía y luchaba menos hasta que la plataforma de agua se deshizo y ella cayó al suelo. Dejó que la serpiente la apretase un poco más para asegurarse que estaba muerta y deshizo el hechizo.

"Hubiera preferido evitar el conflicto, pero no me dejó más opciones señorita" Gastón caminó hacia la iglesia, pero cuando paso al lado del cuerpo de la mujer captó algo de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y cuando giró el cuello vio el grimorio abierto de la mujer que no había desaparecido a pesar de que ella debía estar muerta.

**Mizu Sōsei Mahō" Ai no Seikentsuki**

Todo lo que Gastón pudo hacer para defenderse fue poner su brazo izquierdo para intentar reducir el impacto, pero fue lanzado y volvió a revolcarse por el suelo, el ataque había roto su brazo y seguramente varias costillas por lo que todo su cuerpo gritaba por el dolor.

La mujer se levantó respirando con dificultad, retrocedió un par de pasos para poner más distancia entre ella y el mago de Pica. Para proteger su cuerpo del estrangulamiento Lily había usado la piel de maná, cubriendo su cuerpo evitando morir asfixiada. Miró alrededor y vio que el jardín de la iglesia había que dado destrozado debido al ataque de espinas del hombre y una pared de la iglesia estaba destrozada debido al ataque que hizo para sacar al hombre.

"**Tú**" Lily escuchó gritar al hombre, que empezó a levantarse lentamente, la magia del hombre empezaba a desprender una extraña sensación siniestra que iba en aumento, pero justo cuando iba a atacarla…

**¡Slash!**

Frío, fue lo primero que Gastón sintió, un frío que atravesó todo su cuerpo, cuando golpeó el suelo con su cara, todo ese frío se había convertido en un indescriptible dolor, también pudo sentir algo de calor cuando su sangre empezó formar un charco.

"¡Tch!, pensaba que sería divertido cortar un mago del reino de la Pica, pero no es la gran cosa, deben de ser bastante estúpidos si se atreven a atacar la base del amanecer Dorado en este momento." Escuchó Lily decir a un hombre alto y delgado que limpió la sangre de sus cuchillas con las que había cortado prácticamente por la mitad al atacante.

"Capitán, será mejor que nos demos prisa" Un hombre con gafas le dijo al otro.

"Ya lo sé, tch esperaba más de estos tipos" Este le dijo deshaciendo las cuchillas mágicas.

"No, no puedo creer que Asta y Yuno tengan que pelear contra este tipo de enemigos" Lily dijo sin darse cuenta.

"¿Asta y Yuno?" El hombre con gafas preguntó.

"¿Los mocosos esos?" El hombre alto también preguntó.

Lily se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, pero antes de que pudiese explicar una voz preguntó.

"**¿Hag dio, Ast ygg uno?" **Los tres se giraron y vieron como el cuerpo en el suelo intentaba levantarse. Se podía sentir algo siniestro y oscuro que cada vez parecía hacerse más fuerte mientras el cuerpo, que había perdido casi todo su lado izquierdo intentaba hablar, algo bastante difícil ya que debía haber perdido mucha sangre y varios de sus órganos.

"Parece que tiene más trucos bajo la manga, jejejejeje, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz" El hombre alto volvió a crear sus cuchillas pero antes de que pudiese lanzarse a atacar su compañero con gafas atacó.

**Kinoko no mahō: Kisei kinoko no tanjō**

Varias esporas hechas de magia entraron en el cuerpo del hombre moribundo y lo último que Gastón sintió fue como lo que queda de su cuerpo era destrozado de dentro hacia fuera cuando varias setas crecieron a través de su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron cuando vio como el cuerpo había sido destrozado, pero el hombre alto solo le dio una cara de molestia al hombre con gafas. "En, no me quites la diversión"

"Lo siento capitán Jack, pero debemos irnos, el poder del hombre podía llegar a ser peligroso, debíamos acabar con el rápido." El hombre llamado En explicó.

"Tch, de acuerdo, vámonos y coge el cuerpo para que lo examinen" Jack dijo y empezó a caminar alejándose.

"Siento que debamos irnos tan rápido, pero hay una emergencia de la que debemos ocuparnos." En se disculpó con Lily, creó una seta para cargar el cuerpo muerto y se marchó.

Lily se quedó varios minutos mirando a la nada antes de acordarse de los niños y corrió a la iglesia, donde se los encontró sin ningún rasguño…pero por alguna razón el cura tenía la cara metida en el incienso.

Lily no pudo dormir cuando llegó la noche debido a lo ocurrido durante el día, entendía porque el hombre preguntaría por Yuno, pero ¿porque preguntaría por Asta?

* * *

Magia de sangre: Huellas de Lázaro= Chi no mahō: Razaro no ashiato.

Magia de sangre: Niebla del borracho=Buraddomajikku: Dorankufogu

Magia de creación de agua: Lágrimas explosivas de la santa=Mizu no sōzō no mahō: Seijin no bakuhatsu-tekina namida.

Magia de sangre: Espinas de carne= Chi no mahō: Niku no toge

Magia de creación de sangre: Serpientes cazadoras=Blood kurieishon Magic: Hantinguhebi

Magia de Creación de Agua: Puño Sagrado del Amor

Magia de hongos: Nacimiento de la seta parásita=Kinoko no mahō: Kisei kinoko no tanjō

* * *

**No estoy muerto, es solo que me enganché a leer fanfic de Star Wars y tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes.**

**Para mí Lily es una noble y si no fuera porque tenía qiue proteger al los niños y al inútil del cura yo creo que ella habría podido vencer al elfo de las plantas venenosas que atacó Hage.**

**He estado pensando en un fanfic que trataría la historia de Black Clover, pero tendríamos a un Asta que tendría 19 años al principio de la historia, por lo que ya llevaría varios años como Caballero Mágico, mientras que Yuno, Noelle y Mimosa se unirían al principio del fanfic siend años menores que Asta. Sería un fanfic centrado más en el humor, debido a los cambios en la historia, pero también tendría sus momentos serios. ¿Que pensáis? Por favor dadme vuestra opinión. El fanfic se llamaría Hermano Mayor.**

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y dejad algún comentario.**

**Acepto cualquier consejo y crítica para mejorar mi escritura.**


End file.
